custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gunner
Toa Gundak, better known as Gunner, was a Toa of Magnetism who was imprisoned on Lunas Magna for the destruction of Gonda Nui. History Gunner was a matoran who was selected to become a member of the Toa Alpha, a team of elite toas used as security guards, escorts, swat teams and all sorts of dangerous jobs. One day, the Toa Alpha were fighting a horde of demon-like creatures known as the Chardask. Gunner, the team strategist, realizing all was lost, nova blasted. All the Chardask and surviving members of the team were killed. The nova blast also destroyed the city of Gonda Nui, killing several matoran. For the destruction of Gonda Nui, the Order of Kentis Nui imprisoned him on the near-by moon of Lunas Magna. Lunas Magna Gunner soon found out he was not the only inhabitant of the moon. He discovered the lunarian whom guarded the prison camps on Lunas Magna. after several fights, Gunner escaped their confinement. With help from Ignadux, Gunner began to liberate prisoners from the camps until he had an army of outlaws known as Federation of Fugitives. Over a period of five months, the federation gathered an army of 500 fugitive warriors whom Gunner is leading on a global conquest of Lunas Magna. During the attempt to capture the lunarian capital, Thalax, Gunner engaged Commander Marconax in a fight to the death. After a struggle, Gunner managed to strangle his antagonist with his bandolier chain. After defeating the commander, Gunner continued to lead the Federation of Fugitives further into the Citadel of Thalax. However, before either side could win, Helios, an entity of light showed up, and gave Gunner and Ignadux a mission to seek the Tethys, the Titan of Water. Helios gave Gunner an armor upgrade and armed him with a new Rapid-fire Canon. Powers and Abilities As a toa of magnetism, Gunner can create, control, and absorb magnetic fields. Gunner is armed with a pair twin handguns, leftover from his time as a Toa Alpha. He naturally has retractable claws that can be deployed from his knuckles. These he uses for hand-to-hand combat and they are powerful enough to shred protosteel. Gunner also carries a chain which he uses as a bandolier to hold ammo for his guns. Ever since meeting Helios, Gunner has carried a Rapid-fire Canon and now wears an upgraded version of his own armor. Personality Gunner isn't really evil; his actions were always in the best interest of the matoran. However, after being banished to Lunas Magna, Gunner has become more resentful and no longer hesitates to attack. He absolutely loathes Turaga Onurik and the Order of Kentis Nui. Gunner's main objective is to get off Lunas Magna and when he succeeds, he intends to avenge the death of his team. Stats Trivia *Gunner is liopleurodonferox's self-MOC and favorite character to write about. *Gunner appears in the foreground of the banner used for The Gunner Chronicles. *Ids5621's Ganon was a secondary inspiration for Gunner, after Hewkii Inika. The twin handguns and hands were inspired by those utilized by Ganon. Quotes Appearances The Gunner Chronicles (first appearance) Gallery P5220253.JPG|Gunner with claws retracted P5220254.JPG|Gunner with claws deployed P5270262.JPG|Gunner with Armor Upgrade P5270247.JPG|Another View of Gunner with Armor and Weapon Upgrade P6080249.JPG|Gunner with Claws Deployed (Armor Upgrade) Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Federation of Fugitives Category:Toa Alpha